Computer users may request information by formulating a search query and submitting the search query to an Internet search engine, intranet search engine, personal search engine, or mobile search engine, etc., collectively referred to as a search engine. In response thereto, the search engine may retrieve information from a database, index, catalog, etc. or directly from the Internet or intranet that it deems relevant based on the search query and display this information to the user. Generally, the search engine locates the information by matching the key words contained within the search query with an index of stored information relating to a large number of information sources, such as web pages, available via the network, e.g. the Internet or an intranet, etc. or database files available via a personal computer or mobile device, etc. The search engine may display the resultant information as a list of the best-matching information, web pages, or database files to the user. It would be desirable, however, to have a system operable to discover the intent of a search query based on other sources.